l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Vanguard for Britain
The People's Vanguard for Britain (Vanguard) is a Anti- Immigration, British Nationalist and right-wing populist political party in the United Kingdom. It presently has 2 representatives in the Senate and 5 Members of the House of Commons (MP's), . It has Two Assembly Members (AMs) in the National Assembly for Wales, Two members in the London Assembly, and 485 councillors in local government. (In 2050) Vanguard originated after the onset of the 2022 UK general Election and the subsequent growing disillusionment of politics and the economic downturn in Britain. It was founded by Paul Gould and his deputy leader Hugh Lord. Lucas Fitzgerald became leadership of the party in 2024 and remained leader of the party until his death in 2043 and his son Henry Fitzgerald took over the party and is presently the party leader. PPV began gaining support after the March of Freedom in 2023 where Hugh Lord and Paul Gould were convicted of breach of the peace by organising marches in Luton, Rochdale and Rotherham to protest grooming gangs. Which were on the most peaceful but garnered much protest. Nevertheless they failed to comply with the police and were arrested for 9 months. Johnny Watson party chairman organised the "March of Freedom" to release the two men, this was attended by 70,000 people and caused much outrage. Some MP's were even blocked from entering parliament. Despite the march failing to release the two men the party jumped from 2% to 9% in polls over the next few months. It also propelled Hugh Lord. 1 month after being released from Belmarsh prison to win the Bolton South East By-election on 34.6% narrowly beating Labour. In the 2025 General election, PPV gained 7 seats holding onto Bolton South East, with Lucas Fitzgerald also being elected to his Heywood and Middleton. During this parliament there was much effort by Labour, SNP and Lib Dems to exclude PPV from the political mainstream. PPV even accused speaker Chris Byrant of limiting the amount of speaking time to PPV MP's. In 2027 the Conservative government lost support of the DUP and lost a vote of no confidence. In the subsequent general election that year PPV gained 58 seats. Hugh Lord was a prominent figure within the party and remained as deputy leader of the People's Vanguard for Britain until 2033. But resigned after the divide between the peace talks at the end of the British civil war (London Accords) and the growing ultra nationalist, Anti-Semitic elements of the party. In response Hugh Lord formed the Freedom party in 2033. In 2035, Vanguard won the 2035 UK general election in a landslide after the British civil war. In 2050, Vanguard had lost almost of its popular support, Mp's and senators and lost the election to the Freedom Party led by Hugh Lord. By the 2070's and 2080's, PPV managed to regain much of its support by draining many disillusioned Freedom GB and with their charismatic young leader Millie McDonald managed to rebound. Eventually ending up in coalition with Freedom GB in 2090. It promotes a British unionist and British nationalist agenda, encouraging a unitary British identity in opposition to growing Welsh and Scottish nationalisms. Political scientists have argued that in doing so, it conflates Britishness with Englishness and appeals to English nationalist sentiment. Vanguard has also placed emphasis on lowering immigration, rejecting multiculturalism, and opposing what it calls the "Islamification" of Britain. Influenced by Thatcherism and classical liberalism, it describes itself as economically libertarian and promotes liberal economic policies. Party Leaders * Paul Gould (2022-2024) * Lucas Fitzgerald (2024-2044) Died while in Office / President. * Henry Fitzgerald (2044-2066) Lost Vote of No-Confidence / President. * Max Porter (2066-2077) Resigned due to Health problems. * Millie MacDonald (2077-2090) Resigned after Party Voted in Favour of Coalition deal with Freedom GB. * Terrence Dobrich (2090-2096) Died while in Office / Deputy Prime Minister. * Millie MacDonald (2096-Present) * 2024 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Contest * 2077 People's Patriotic Vanguard Leadership Contest